


Maybe Arthur wasn’t good at love.

by BlondeWolfHD



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, but my bf likes it, i wish I could make it better, im sorry again, im sorry i took it away, so thats what matters right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeWolfHD/pseuds/BlondeWolfHD
Summary: Maybe he wasn’t good at it. Maybe that’s why instead of just falling in love, he fell face first.(I’m sorry for any typos ;;)





	Maybe Arthur wasn’t good at love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MischievousMeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMeh/gifts).



Arthur Uther Pendragon was a very strange man. Being the prince of Camelot, the future king, had put the weight of many worlds on his shoulders. The blonde had learned from quite an early ago to not show too many emotions. Uther had nearly quite literally trained him since birth to be not just a king, but also a knight. Anger and coldness was a sign of strength, sadness and love was a sign of weakness, or so he had been taught. He never thought twice about what his father had taught him, until a certain raven haired, clumsy idiot walked into his life. He would never admit but calling him that was a form of endearment. It was...strange. When his heart had sped up, adrenaline and some sort of warm feeling washed over him one day when he had looked at the servant, it was a startling surprise for the blonde prince. 

Maybe the young Pendragon had a skewed sense of flirting. Maybe he had thought insulting the servant was showing how much he adored the younger. Maybe the hits were to be playful. Maybe Arthur was not the most romantic. 

The blonde had tried to get Merlin’s attention more times than he’d be willing to admit. No one could ever really place their finger on why the great prince of Camelot was standing outside the physicians door pacing back and forth with what seemed to be a letter in his hand. No one ever questioned why he would always swiftly turn on his heel and quickly walk back to his chambers with messy hair that he had ran his hand through too many times to count. 

Or the time that Arthur always worried about Merlin’s happiness. Those couple days that Merlin was sad and wouldn’t come t the prince for comfort were the worst days of his life. He had torturous days where he had training or out hunting or even fighting, yet those days where he could not help Merlin ate him up far more than any other wound e had ever received. He had tried everything he could think of. He had gotten them a good place to sleep on good beds instead of the cold, hard ground. He had said they’d be good friends if he wasn’t a prince, which in Arthur’s mind meat he had seen Merlin as quite a good friend even if he was a prince. He had playfully poked him with a stick, and yes, now thinking back he knows that was a bit strange. He was surprised by the servant’s snark, but brushed it off with him being so sad that he lashed out like that. 

The day that he had gave Merlin a noogie was the day that Arthur knew how far in love he was with his servant. The smile he finally got from the raven haired boy was like the brightest star in the sky. He felt his heart skip a beat as he couldn’t help but smile back. Every single last ounce of weight that laid on hi shoulders his entire life dissipated in that exact moment. It followed him when he got up. Once he left out of the room and the door shut behind him, the weight came crashing back, this time much more heavier than before. Arthur was a prince. And Merlin, a servant. A manservant at that. His father would never approve. That day he looked back at the door with such sad blue eyes before shaking it away and walking off. 

The next few days had been Arthur either avoiding the boy or forcing his emotions away. If he didn’t feed into his emotion it would eventually starve and die right? The prince had such a strong willpower anyways so this should be nothing. Oh how he was wrong. When he was away from the boy, his heart ached for him to seek him out, when sleeping his arms reached for the slim, warm body that would not be there, in the morning when he woke, his servant was the very first thing he would think about. He sighed and he rubbed his face before standing from his bed. There must be something he could do? Maybe...maybe once he was king he could change a few laws? Yes. Yes! That would do quite nicely! That day he raced off to find Merlin. 

Maybe the prince of Camelot isn’t as slick as he would like to think he is. Maybe asking, well moreso demanding, Merlin to accompany him on a ride for a hunt that he ad no intention on doing wasn’t as romantic ass he would have liked it to be. He had told the Merlin to tie the horses to a tree as he scouted the area. He had picked such beautiful blue and yellow flowers as quick as he could before Merlin could turn and find him. Maybe his brain told him to throw the flowers, and maybe for the first time in his life he ignored it. MAybe it was the sound of Merlin calling out his name that startled him. Maybe it was his own nerves. Maybe he needed new boots with better traction. He turned quickly, flowers in hand, and once his eyes fell on his servant, down he went. His foot slipped out from under him, yet the flowers were still intact in his left hand. 

The mighty prince of Camelot had quite literally fell head over heels in love with his servant. The laugh that erupted from said servant made his face flush from embarrassment. “And you say I’m the- And what d’ you got there, Arthur?” Merlin dumb cute voice questioned. He smiled as the blush spread to his ears. “For...you...” He smiled. MAybe the world worked against him when he tried to actually be romantic. Maybe it was so cute that he even tried that Merlin kneeled down and carefully picked the flowers from his hand and smelled them as he too, smiled. Maybe he had made a fool of himself, but he lived for that smile. “And why have you picked me flowers, my lord?” Merlin asked, something in his eyes that Arthur couldn’t place. Maybe it was...love too? Is that what he looked like when he looked at Merlin. He swallowed before answering, “Handsome flowers o match a handsome man.” He wasn’t used to being so... like this, but he hoped Merlin liked it. Merlin chuckled, the wrinkles by his eyes crinkling in such a way that it could bring peace to all the wars of Albion. “How much have you had to drink this morning?” The servant asked though, was that... hope in his eyes? “Not a single drop.” It was the truth. Arthur was a sober as they come. Maybe he was, what they call, love-drunk. 

Merlin’s smile widened. “Get up, Clotpole.” He chuckled again. The prince rolled his eyes before standing to his feet. He always loved that. It was something special that was just between him and Merlin, not that he’d ever admit that of course. “That’s not a word.” Arthur argued jokingly. “It has letters and a definition so it is actually a word.” The younger countered with a smile. “Oh really? Define it then.” The blonde crossed his arms. “In two words?” “Yeah.” “Prince Arthur.” This time Arthur couldn’t hold back the smile as that warm feeling consumed him. He barely noticed how Merlin looked around, seemingly checking all around them. It had happened in a blink of an eye, literally. Arthur had blinked right as he felt Merlin’s lips on his own, then it was gone right when he opened his eyes again. The prince’s eyes were wide as his moth was slightly ajar. Merlin looked everywhere but him and he could tell. A mumbled apology was all Arthur heard before Merlin tried to turn around to the horses. Arthur grabbed onto his wrist immediately. Merlin turned to look at Arthur with a confused look before he was met with Arthur’s lips on his own. It was soft and more relaxed, more intimate. 

It was the first kiss of many more to come. Secret kisses and cuddles. Secret whispered words and touches. The prince hated how they had to be secretive about their love. Merlin would always reassure him that when he took the throne, they could come out publicly. Most of the time Merlin would sneak over to Arthur’s chambers in the middle of the night to cuddle with the prince. It was the best time of the day for Arthur. His arms no longer longed for they had what they wanted: to hold Merlin. His heart now just ached for more time with Merlin. When he told Merlin that, he was met with “There’s no pleasing you sometimes.” The prince treasured every second whether awake or asleep with the love of his life who he metaphorically and literally fell head over heels for. Maybe he wasn’t good at love, but love he did. He knew one day they would be great kings who ruled and loved alongside each other. Until then, Arthur would have to settle with what he was doing now. Holding the love in his arms as he drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
